


Язык

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Язык

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/gifts).
  * A translation of [tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648025) by littlestarofthewest. 



Чарльзу надо бы просто взять и прекратить наблюдать за тем, как его дурацкий сосед по комнате рисует, сидя в кровати — и особенно за тем, что он вытворяет своим языком. Каждый раз, когда Артур весь сконцентрирован на своем занятии, он покусывает и облизывает губы, и от этого Чарльзу в голову приходят разные нехорошие мыслишки.

Вот и сегодня ничего нового, и даже хуже — Артур просовывает язык сквозь зубы и тихо мычит. Не думая, Чарльз пересекает комнату и припечатывает Артура яростным поцелуем в губы — поцелуем со вкусом этого самого так надоевшего ему языка.

— Может, хватит уже? — рычит Чарльз, держа лицо Артура меж ладоней.

Артур улыбается:

— Заставь меня.


End file.
